Darkness I Became
by FirstmateSwan
Summary: Inside Emma lay a curse darker than anything the realm had ever seen before, and she trapped away in a tower on Svane Island. Queen Regina had trapped her there after taking over the realm. What will happen when the Pirate with no left hand hears of the most dangerous weapon in the land while on a quest for revenge


CHAPTER ONE

The old story always reads the same, the young princess walked away from her kingdom and never looked back. With her parent's premature demise, she was the only heir to the Enchanted Forest. When she disappeared, the kingdom was left with no one in the golden throne. At least until the Evil Queen stepped in and retook control of the lands. Prosperity died, and so did many of her people.

Around the same time another story emerged, passed along among pirates and thieves alike. Supposedly on a far off island at the edge of the realm was a prize like no other. Some say it was the deadliest weapon known to mankind. Only the bravest man with the the strongest soul could claim the treasure, all else would perish. Some say that the land was nothing but a tale of a drunken lovesick pirate, others recount the tales of an island of dead sailors and a prize worth more than the Queen's head on a platter.

Little do the people know how much more to the story there truly was. The princess never walked away, and the royal family never died. There is a prize that kills in a land far away, and there is a man with the soul to break the curse that plagued the realms.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, show me the man with the strongest soul of all!" Regina shouted, hurling her hand held mirror at the wall with the passion of a roaring fire. Anger bubbled inside her, and her skin felt electrified from the magic boiling inside her.

If the rumors were true the man had finally escaped Neverland with his life, and with his soul intact no less.

"Yes, my Queen." The mirror said solemnly. The glass formed an image that swirled like water. In the mirror, Regina could see the man with a hook for a hand, he was shouting for joy as his ship coasted the skyline away from Neverland.

"Damnit!" She screeched, hurling a fireball towards the mirror. "Rumplestiltskin! I summon you, Dark One!"

Behind her, he appeared in a cloud of dark smoke, "Dearie, you don't need to yell!"

The Queen seethed, tempted to throw another fireball toward him, but unfortunately she needed the imp on her side for this predicament. "He escaped Neverland, you said no one could!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked skeptical, "Surely you're mistaken, dearie. There's no way that pirate could manage to escape Neverland. He couldn't get himself out of a paper bag, let alone a realm of devil children and agelessness."

"Well he did! We both know what will happen next, Rumplestiltskin , and it doesn't bode well for either of us." She threatened, her voice low and vicious.

"Of course I know the prophecy, don't be daft, I'm the one who saw it!" The Dark One snapped, " _When the man with the strongest soul escapes his tomb, the path to the treasure shall reveal itself, and the curse can be broken._ The key word has always been can. There is no guarantee the curse will ever be broken."

"You better hope so, Dark One, or we're both going to die."

"I don't know about you, Dearie, but I will never die. I'm the Dark One after all." He snickered before disappearing in the same smoke he arrived in.

Regina turned back to the mirror where she could still see the pirate sailing towards the Enchanted Forest. It'll be three days time before they reach land, plenty of time to devise a new plan and save herself. She wouldn't let the curses break, even if it cost her every last thing she had. The Royal family would never best her again.

* * *

Emma could hear the bells ringing across the island, they sang like church hymns signalling the arrival of another ship entering the barrier around the land. Another boat filled with men searching for riches, only to be met with their untimely deaths. She looked out the window of her tower, the ground was littered with skeletons and swords, they never had a chance. Only recently she'd given up trying to bury the dead, there were only so many burials she could stand until it wasn't worth it anymore. They kept coming, and they kept dying.

She could remember her first day here so vividly, it was burned into her brain, the smell of death and the darkness of the island as the sun settled below the horizon. The island came to life at night, driving her closer and closer to madness. Dark magic seeped from the soil, corrupting the lands, poisoning the water. Nothing was safe when the light died.

Down in the courtyard, Emma could see two men with their swords posed for battle. They seemed to be sweeping the area in search for enemies or treasure. She never could understand how the skeletons didn't send the men running, deep down she always hoped that they'd turn around and run. Maybe then they would survive.

It was as if her body was possessed when the bells rang, like she was a marionette doll on strings. Emma descended the tower into the courtyard where the men stood. Her white dress was muddy and stained at the hem where it dragged against the ground.

"Stefan, apparently the stories are true! A treasure certainly resides on this island!" One of the men crowed as he stared at Emma with hungry eyes. The way both men looked at her made her skin crawl.

She walked with purpose toward the first man, he was seemingly filled confidence.

Her fingers curled around his collar as she pulled him close to her, and she closed the distance. The kiss was like all the rest, cold and by the end of it, lifeless. She could feel his soul leaving his body as she kissed him, and it filled her with disgust. She could taste the dark scars upon his soul.

The second man, Stefan, stared at her with a different look than before. Horror. It was as if he was glued to the ground as she approached him, paralyzed with his own fear.

"You're a demon." He whispered, as her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Emma looked at him with complete despair, "Demons are free, they can roam. I'm only a monster on a chain."

"Don't do this." Stefan begged, tears in his eyes. Emma was sure this was the moment for him. The one where your life flashes before your eyes.

"I don't have a choice. I'm sorry." She replied, sealing his fate with a kiss.

When his soul left his body, Emma regained her free will. The bells finally ceased to ring, and the island was met with familiar silence, it was suffocating.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, time didn't seem to matter until the sun started to set.

Her world was a set of actions that were destined to repeat themselves. There were only so many books on the shelves, so many counters to clean, and so many lives to end.

Emma had been on the island for nearly seven years now, ever since her twenty first birthday. There had been a ball where all the realms were gathered to celebrate her coming of age. She was to take over the kingdom soon, it was only a matter of time. Her parents had been growing older and she was at the end of her studies.

When Regina entered the ballroom, there had been chaos. Screaming, threats, and tears. Emma's memory of that day was hazy. The next thing she remembered was her arrival on the island.

In the sky, Emma could see all the constellations. She fondly remembered her father teaching them to her one night before bed as a girl.

The second star to the right was dimmer than usual that night, but Emma didn't have the strength to wonder why.

* * *

When the Jolly Roger finally hit the water, the whole boat jerked from impact. They'd been flying for two days, navigating their way towards the nearest uncontrolled port. It had been hundreds of years since he'd been in the Enchanted forest, making navigation harder than usual. There was no way to know who was in power or what ports were safe these days.

"Sir, what are our plans?" Mr Smee asked, his arms filled with outdated maps and documents, detailing which lands were under control of which leader.

Killian didn't look at him, instead stared across the horizon from his place behind the wheel. "First, get rid of those maps. They're of no use anymore. We're headed towards Tortuga, we'll get supplies there. Everyone will get a night of docking. By then, I'll have a plan for what's next." He said, steering the boat forty-five degrees to the left.

"Of course, Captain!" Mr Smee agreed, off to follow orders. Smee had been around since the beginning, he was apart of the original crew on the Jewel of the Realm when Liam was their captain, making him a valuable ally.

They had spent around three hundred years, give or take, in Neverland. Killian had spent nearly all of his free time planning his revenge on the crocodile for killing Milah. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Emma sat on the windowsill, looking out over the the trees towards the horizon. If she squinted, she could make out something in the distance, but could never tell what it was. For all she knew it could be the edge of the world. The water surrounding the island was infested with mermaids preventing an escape, and even if it weren't, the curse kept her bound to the island.

Her room was cluttered, filled with things that the men had brought with them to island. Piles of books and trinkets. She had more maps than she needed, portraying places she'd never even been. Two weeks ago a ship had brought men from a place called Agrabah, and a month before that was Arendelle. As a princess, Emma had travelled a fair bit to see her kingdom and meet her people, but never as far as the pirates had gone.

The parchment of the books always smelt like home, no matter where they were from. The bittersweet smell of dust and ink reminded her of long mornings spent in the library of the castle, working on her study for hours while she waited for her lessons with a sword to begin.

Emma reached out to the closest book and hurled it out the window. It was oddly satisfying, watching it fall toward the ground, speeding down until it collided with the flat surface. Without another thought she threw another, and then the vase beside her bed, followed by the pile of maps on her desk. She wanted to scream, break everything she owned on the damn island. When her hand slammed against her dresser, a burst of magic was sent out, knocking down the south wall of the tower. Stone and rubble was sent flying, leaving her entire room exposed. The magic was like electric sparks under her skin, nearly painful. Papers were carried off by the wind as the dust settled.

The Queen appeared beside her in a cloud of smoke, she was dressed in her fineries, with jewels hanging off her neck. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

Emma froze, she hadn't seen the Queen in years. In the corner of her eye, she could see her sword still in it's place on her desk.

For the first time, she didn't feel the strings tug on her body, the whispers telling her to kill. But that didn't stop her from grabbing the sword and forcing the Queen against the wall with it at her neck.

She felt savage. Like an animal let off its leash after years of neglect and abuse.

"Oh dear, you can't kill me." Regina laughed. It was belittling, Emma felt like she was being looked down upon as if she were a child with her hand in the cookie jar. Ignoring the Queen's words, Emma pressed the blade deep against her skin.

Emma's own neck began to burn, as if the sword was against her own flesh. The sword clattered against the ground as he hand flew to her neck to put pressure on the bleeding wound. She fell completely silent, staring in disbelief. Her only chance at revenge and possible escape were just at her fingertips only to be yanked away in a flurry of burning pain.

"You're tied to me, Princess. I can't die by your hand. I'm the only one in the realm that you can't kill." Regina laughed, shoving Emma back. "You'll be stuck here, forever. Soon, everyone will forget that precious Emma Swan ever existed. No one will save you."

"That's not true. My parents, they'll come for me. They'll stop you." She whispered. Blood was seeping through her fingers, hair matting down against her neck from the sticky liquid.

Regina looked at her with pity in her eyes, "Oh Princess, your parents have been dead for years." It came out sounding sympathetic, but the look on her face screamed joy. "You'll be here for a very long time."

* * *

When the Jolly Roger finally ported in port, it was nearly nightfall. All supply purchases would have to wait until morning.

The crew gathered on the deck, awaiting orders from their captain. "Alright men, you know the rules. Obey them, and you'll be allowed back on the ship in the morning. We'll be leaving port at dawn. Be here before then to stock the boat!" Killian ordered, sending the men off the boat for leave. The majority of them were headed in the same direction, the pub. Despite all their wishing, there just wasn't rum in Neverland. With tolerances that low, there was no doubt in Killian's mind that someone was going to end up in the harbour singing old navy songs and longing for their lost love.

Tortuga was the same port it was all those years ago. Crawling with pirates, crime, and women.

Though there were new buildings and different faces. Thankfully, there was still rum.

The pub was bustling with people of all kinds of people and the tables were sticky from ale. Women from the other side of the establishment were eyeing him, but he wasn't sure if it was because they wanted him or just his money. If it was money, then they were in trouble. Almost all of their money was gone, they only truly had enough to get supplies. Thankfully the Enchanted Forest was ripe for the picking, so it seems.

"First round is on me, lass." Killian said charmingly to the woman behind the bar. She pushed a tall glass of amber liquid toward him and he left gold coins in its place as he went to find a seat amongst his men.

Smee was already settled in a seat, listening to a woman speak with wild hand gestures. "Captain! You must listen to this story!" He said excitedly, ale splashing out of his cup as he spoke.

"Shall I start over, then?" The woman asked, eyeing the Smee, presumably wanting to be paid for her services again. He nodded excitedly, pressing another gold coin into her palm.

"Many years ago, it's said that a military boat carrying the Queen's most valuable treasure was shipwrecked in the middle of the South Haven Sea. There were no survivors, and the treasure was lost to the world. It's said that the treasure was the strongest weapon to ever exist. Some even say that the treasure is still out there on an island, guarded by the Queen's evil magic. Only the bravest man with the the strongest soul can claim the treasure, all else will perish."

Killian eyed Smee, who was a cross between a drunken fool and an excited eight year old with his first sword. "That's you, Captain! Brave and strong!" He shouted, gathering the rest of his men's attention. "If it ain't you, it ain't no one!" There was shouting, all in agreement.

Smiling to himself, Killian raised his glass, "Well, men, looks like we've got a new adventure!"

A weapon of such power would be able to kill Rumplestiltskin, he would be able to avenge Milah. It was worth the risk.

* * *

They were two kilometers from the island when the shouting started. Killian had emerged from his cabin, met with yelling pirates, maps falling from the bird's nest where Smee was located, and a woman with red hair hanging on to the edge of his boat with a sword to her neck.

"What in God's name is going on here?" Killian shouted, silencing all other voices.

"A sea witch is boarding the Jolly Roger!" Richard's bellowed, pressing his sword closer to the girl's throat. She noticeably jerked away from the blade, nearly losing her grip on the railing.

"Sea witch? You're a mermaid?" Killian asked, moving to wrap his hand around the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, I come with a message." She said, eyeing the man with the sword at her. Her hair was matted to her forehead with salt water and a slim strand of seaweed. Killian eyed her with distrust. Mermaids weren't exactly known for their kindness and hospitality.

"What sort of message?" Killian questioned dubiously.

"Your ship is headed into a place of darkness, Pirate. I suggest you turn back." Her voice was low and threatening, but her face seemed to be filled with fear. Not of his crew, but of what lay over the horizon.

"Tell me, what is it that we're to face?" Killian asked, unafraid of what was to come.

"Svane Island is living, breathing, dark magic. When the sun sets, nothing of the light can survive. The monster will kill you all." She threatened, staring down Killian, leaving no question. They were in the right place.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Captain." The mermaid said darkly, before dropping back down underneath the water's surface.

Wordlessly, Killian made his way to the wheel of the ship, turning into the shore of the island. The smile on his face was dangerous, as the Jolly Roger sailed into the darkness of the fog surrounding the island. The air was cold, sharp as knives in your lungs.

In the distance, he could hear bells ringing. They sounded like the same church bells from his childhood, the ones that would wake him early every morning, long before anyone else had woken. Those early hours had been his peace, where Killian would listen for the naval boats to come into harbour, hoping for his brother to be aboard. He would go months without seeing his elder brother, and the loneliness had settled into his soul at an early age and he never managed to shake it from his core, even to this day.

"Mr Smee! Bring me the vial from my chest!" Killian shouted, looking for the origin of the ringing. It had to be close, it could lead them straight to the weapon. The black fog was so thick that he could barely see in front of him, all the light from the sun had been swallowed, leaving them in darkness.

The vial he'd sent after was filled with a liquid Killian had been saving for a rainy day. Something that could freeze even the strongest adversary in their tracks. It had taken him years to acquire it in Neverland, he lost three men during its retrieval.

When Smee returned with the vial, Killian carefully slipped it into his vest pocket, close to his heart. If anyone attempted to steal his heart, they would be met with squid ink, freezing them in time. No one would be able to steal his heart today.

"Drop anchor!" Killian shouted, determination burning him alive. The Jolly Roger slowly broke through the fog, it was as if they'd been under a solar eclipse and the sun had finally broke free, covering them in rays of light. The shore was close, dangerously so. If he wasn't careful his ship would be beached and they would be trapped.

Around his wrist was a bracelet he'd acquired from an old ally, one that would prevent the wearer from accessing and using their own magic. Killian liked to keep it close, you never know when you could need to disarm a foe.

Internally, Killian began building a plan. Who would stay to guard the Jolly, who to send to scout for potential supplies, and where to begin his search for the weapon. Locating the church bells was the first on his own list of things to do. In the distance, he could see the tip of a tower, that was where he'd start.

As men started dropping rafts into the water, Killian gathered his supplies. With a sword on his hip, map in his bag, and dagger in his boot, Killian felt prepared to find the weapon he needed so desperately.

"Captain, we'll make camp above the high tide line, Wilkinson and Pierson are going to be searching for supplies to the East." Smee said quickly, seeming to be a bit jumpy under the circumstances. While it was irritating, Killian couldn't blame him. The way the horizon disappeared behind dark black clouds, and the constant ringing of the church bells, it would unnerve anyone.

* * *

She hadn't slept since her confrontation with the Evil Queen. Everytime she started to drift, something would snap her back, leaving her exhausted and on the brink of losing her mind. The ache in her skull left her feeling heavy, and every sound made it worse, even the sound of the ocean made her wince in pain.

When the bells began, all Emma wanted to do was curl up and sleep. She could feel the pull of magic, trying to force her to do it's bidding, despite her protests. It reminded her of when she was young, and her father would try and pull her from bed in the early morning, but her body would be dead weight in his arms. Back then that never stopped him, he'd still manage to get her downstairs for breakfast.

Her chest felt tight, and until that moment she hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath. Blonde curls gathered down her back, messy and wild, and the bags under her eyes were dark as ever. Yet she found herself walking down the stairs towards the shore.

With cutlass in hand, Killian continued to walk toward the sound. The waves drowned out the faraway shouts of his crew, yelling amongst themselves. They didn't sound particularly panicked, most likely fighting over supplies or the sort. Something they could handle on their own.

Nearby in the wooded area, he could hear a twig snap under pressure. Holding his sword out in front of him, prepared to attack, Killian continued forward toward the sound. Without knowing what was guarding the weapon, it was best to be prepared.

She could hear voices in her head, screaming for her to attack, but nothing forced her to move. It was a foreign feeling, to be so near another person without something else controlling her moves. She wasn't a chess piece in Regina's game, not this time. So instead of moving forward, Emma stood completely still, hidden from the man's view.

He was tall and rugged, something about him was worldly. Emma could tell that he'd seen more than his fair share of this world, and not all of it was beautiful like her parents had lead her to believe. The man was covered in tight leather head to toe, his fingers adorned with rings and his neck had loops of silver and gold.

"Who's there?" He asked, staring directly in her direction, his sword raised high.

When he stepped forward, she took two back, "Stay back, I'm warning you." She said, raising her hands in defense. Her palms were glowing bright white, if she didn't know what it meant, she would say it looked wondrous. But in reality it only meant danger and destruction.

The man didn't look nervous, or even threatened. In fact, he stepped closer, pushing away shrubbery with his cutlass to clear the view. There was no more hiding.

"I'm looking for something. A weapon. Do you know where it could be?" He asked. Both of their weapons were raised, his sword, and her palms.

Emma's head turned slightly, her face scrunched in question. A weapon, here? Surely she would have found one by now. She'd turned over every stone on this island, explored every corner. Maybe she could have used it to escape, maybe..

"It's me." She breathed, staring at her own hands in dismay.

He looked at her humorously, almost like he was about to laugh at her. "Right Lass, you're the strongest weapon in the realm, strong enough to take out the Dark One. And I'm the king of the Enchanted Forest."

Suddenly, it was like the chains that controlled her were back, pulling her toward the shore with fervor. "Bloody hell, where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, moving to follow her.

"You're not alone, are you." Emma said, coming out more like a statement than question. The emotion in her voice was gone, as dread filled her like jewelry weights.

"No, my crews on the beach high tide line." He said, "What's happening?" He reaches out to grasp her elbow, only to be met with electric pain.

"You need to leave before I kill you all." She said, flicking her wrist. Blue smoke circled around her, swallowing her whole.

She was gone.

That's when the real screaming began.

When she was a young girl, her mother used to tell her stories before bed. Mostly hopes Snow had had for her only daughter, where Emma was a strong queen, had adventures, was honest and true. Of course she'd see her family often, even have one of her own. Her Mother never said specifics about a man for her, only that he was handsome, and very brave. Someone who would show her the world.

If her Mother could see her now, she'd be surely disappointed.

There was already two men on the ground, unmoving and cold, and there were a dozen swords all pointed at her. She couldn't even hear them shouting, like she was underwater, and none of this were real. All she could hear was Regina's voice in her head, commanding her to take their lives.

A knife was at her throat, and Emma couldn't even bring herself to feel fear. She couldn't feel anything at all.

She could hear the man wincing in pain as he held the cool blade to her skin.

When she finally looked down, she saw that it wasn't a knife at all. It was a hook.

"Don't move." He said. His accent was thicker, and his voice was much more commanding than before.

With his hand, Killian grabbed her hand and forced her palm open and smashed a glass vial into her palm. It was filled with a dark liquid, the glass cutting into her skin letting the substance sink into her. She thought her life was over.

Instead, she lost all control. Not a single muscle could be moved, was she even breathing? Her mind continued to race while Regina's voice remained in her mind, shrill and never ending. The Queen's commands never changed. Hunt, Kiss, Kill.

"Maybe you're a weapon after all, Love." The man chuckled darkly, his hook still pressed against her skin. She could feel his breath on her neck, hot and steady, as if he'd done this before.


End file.
